Competition
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: Penny meets Amy's new assistant, a hot male assistant and has some ideas about how to get Sheldon to step up his game. She gets the whole gang involved. Sheldon doesnt react quite like they expected, but at the end of the day, she won't complain. SIK Shamy Prompt: I've been thinking about how'd Sheldon react if Amy had a lab assistant, a male, hot, smart lab assistant.


**TheDarkestShinobi: **This is unedited so I'll apologize if its state is rough but I got a prompt and went with it.

**Prompt**: I've been thinking about how'd Sheldon react if Amy had a lab assistant and more important a male, hot, smart lab assistant.

**Start**

"Danny's a man." Penny whispers to Bernadette as Amy pays the pizza boy. Bernadette shrugs.

"I guess so!" She whispers as she moves closer to her on the couch.

"I thought it was a Dani!" Bernadette nods.

"Me too." Suddenly Penny smiles wickedly; Bernadette catches her thought and smiles slyly.

"What?" Amy asks as she approaches them with the Pizza box.

"You say Sheldon still hasn't kissed you yet right?" Amy looks down.

"Yeah, I mean he'll kiss me back but you know,"

"No SIK" Penny clarifies for the other blonde who nods.

"Anyway," Bernadette places her hands on her knees as she looks at the other, "I think I have a solution to your problem and it involves Danny." She looks up with confusion as the two on her couch smile wickedly. She's not sure if she should smile back or run.

…

"Come on, we are all going to Amy's lab for lunch," Howard insists as Sheldon crosses his arms.

"Come on, just this once?" Leonard asks and Sheldon sighs before winding up his rant.

"Let's go, Praying Mantis." Raj instructs as he shoves him forward, he winks at Howard as Sheldon complains about violence but walks past the cafeteria to the parking lot.

"It's not so bad; all the girls will be there." Howard continues but Sheldon was already in the car so there was no point.

…

"Here are the boys!" Penny shouts as their friends walked in. Leonard and Howard kissed their respective girlfriends while Sheldon and Raj took a seat. Amy glanced over to Penny who nodded, she isn't sure she should go through with this, but Penny and B were sure.

"Danny!" She calls from the doorway, "want to join my friends and I for lunch?" Sheldon looks up at the sound of her voice and frowns were a very deep male voice answers her back.

"Oh, Danny's a man," Leonard comments knowingly. "Go figure." But Sheldon isn't listening, he's staring at the 6 foot nothing dark skinned man who was smiling down at his Amy. The man is symmetrical, wide smiles and a much higher muscle density than Sheldon had.

Amy sits across from Sheldon and Danny sits next to her. Sheldon's eye twitches for a reason he can't determine and Penny squeezes B's thigh under the table with a smile. Nothing would happen at lunch, Penny had told them before, nothing but the planting of a seed.

…

"I can't believe you're okay with Amy being so close to Danny." Leonard comments as they walk into their apartment. Penny had given him his part ad he's trying his best.

"Well, why wouldn't I be, he seems to be smart enough for a neurobiologist. Amy has said his help around the lab has been invaluable." Sheldon places his keys in the bowl and turns to Leonard, who is pulling a face. "Clearly you think I need to be worried." He crosses his arms, "Why?"

"Well, it's just that you haven't been the most vocal of boyfriends in your affection. Amy might really like getting some attention from someone in her field that's attractive." Sheldon seems to think about it.

"You think she is getting this so called 'attention'?" Leonard shrugs before nodding

"She could be, yeah, you never know. She might really like it." Sheldon suddenly smiles and waves his hands up in the air.

"Nonsense, I trust her. Besides, she has me for a boyfriend, what more could she want?"

Leonard watched Sheldon retreat to his room.

_Seed Planted_

**Perfect!**

…

"I think I'll surprise Amy after work today, drop me off there." Sheldon opens as Leonard stops by his office. He makes a note to tell Penny of the developments and to text Amy.

Danny has been told of his part and has agreed on the condition Penny tell his girlfriend. His girlfriend loved the idea so much she gave him hints and it got him in a good spot for helping out a fellow woman of science. He could hear Sheldon from across the hall and sits next to Amy, backwards in a chair, and starts whispering. Amy lets out a fake giggle that makes Danny's eyebrows arch.

"Alright, looks like I actually need to make you laugh." She looks to him, their faces to close or her comfort, but at least he smells nice. She tells him that and his laugh causes her to.

"Amy?" She hears from across the room and she turns in her chair to see Sheldon. She smiles and waves but doesn't get up. Penny said it was very important to pull her physical affection back slightly. Sheldon notices but doesn't comment, instead he glances to Danny and back to her as he walks forward.

"I came over to surprise you. I thought we could grab dinner." Amy smiles, it's already working. "Unless you are occupied." He shouldn't have said that, but the seeds Leonard planted are spreading their roots a little bit.

"No, I think we're done." She looks to Danny who nods.

"Of course, up to you Miss Amy." Sheldon's hand tightens around the strap of his messenger bag as Amy nods and Danny pulls back.

"I didn't realize you and Danny were so close." He comments as they walk away.

"He's really smart." Amy response. "He strokes my ego."

'_As long as that's all that being stroked'_ is Sheldon's first thought, and it strikes him as so odd that he doesn't respond at all.

…

Amy finds a PDF copy of the relationship agreement in her inbox the next morning. Penny says it's a really good thing, since its Sheldon trying to remind her she's his girlfriend. She says it's the second step. When the seed in his head start growing he'll want to spend more time with her, like the dinner. He will want to reinforce that they are dating and then he'll seek to prove it to all three people that they are dating. Amy isn't sure, but Penny is so confident that she'll follow her bestie's advice.

…

The next step made Amy nervous. Sheldon was coming over to her job again for an impromptu dinner date and she had to turn him down to stay with Danny. She had to get dinner with Danny. Amy wipes her sweaty palms against her skirt.

"Listen, if you're uncomfortable I can be the one to back out of this." Danny says as he drops some files off at her desk. "Your friends can pick on me and you'll be free."

"Thanks, but I'd just have to do it with someone else. Thank you for this, I did not think of it making you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine with it, I know it isn't serious and more importantly my girlfriend knows."

"She doesn't get jealous?"

"We are pretty confident in our relationship." He shrugs and motions to the first one.

"You should rerun that last test. The results had a higher variance than the others. It really shows on the standard deviation." She opens the file and leans back in her chair.

"It's not a higher variance than what is acceptable."

"True, but given the others it is high comparatively."

"That is true, we can rerun this test later."

"Tonight?" Amy knows he's closer, too close for their day to day interactions and so she assumes that must mean he knows Sheldon is here.

"I don't have any plans." She breathes nervously. He is really close and she just wants to push him away.

"Actually, Amy has a date tonight." She turns to see Sheldon and Danny looking at each other. Danny is calm and casual and Sheldon looks like he is a second away from trying to blow his head up. Amy feels a blush rise to her cheeks seeing Sheldon like that. So alpha male and possessive! Hoo! Can a girl get any luckier?

"Actually, I have to decline." Sheldon looks to her now and notices her blush. His head draws back as Amy picks up the file. She notices he's in nice black slacks and a blue button up shirt. He dressed up for her.

"The variance on my latest test is a bit high, so I'm going to stay tonight and work on it."

"Oh." He breathes out and Amy can tell he is hurt and going to lash out in anger in a second. She feels terrible. "Besides, we've had enough dates to satisfy the relationship agreement." She turns away and feels Danny shirt besides her.

"What's a relationship agreement?" Danny asks and she shakes her head. She'd tell him later.

"It is nothing." She dismisses and hears a small crash. She doesn't turn back until he's gone.

"Going by his reaction, I would say it was something big."

…

_Calling the relationship agreement nothing was a really low blow, I'm kinda proud –P_

_I wouldn't have been that bold-B_

_I think this has gone too far-L_

_This is either going to be really good or bad in the long run-R_

_Let me know when this hits the fan so I can hide. –H_

…

"Why you just admit that it bothers you?" Leonard asks as Sheldon tears open his Thai food package.

"It bothers me." Sheldon admits, "I'm not comparable to him in anything other than brainpower." He shifts, "Amy has already chosen him. I guess I can now follow the footsteps of my brother and be cheated on." He looks down into the food. "She has already chosen him over me." He swallows and Leonard sends a Defcon 1 to Penny. "She said out relationship agreement was nothing."

_That's good right?_

**It's Bad. Very Bad. Sheldon is giving Amy up, says he's going to be cheated on.**

**He brought up Amy saying the agreement is nothing.**

_Holy crap on a cracker. Give me time, I'll figure this out._

**Hurry**

…

_To: Amy Farrah Fowler_

_From: Sheldon Cooper_

_I heard you call our relationship agreement nothing and I have noticed the interaction between the two of you. Therefore, before there is an issue of infidelity, I am asking if you wish to terminate the relationship agreement._

_Since you may have lost your copy, I have included it as a PDF._

…

"You lied! He's breaking up with me!" Amy screams into the phone.

"Give me a second! Sheldon wasn't supposed to react like this!" Sheldon stops drinking his tea as he hears Penny talk.

"No," he listens, "he was supposed to get jealous and fight for you, not give you up!" Sheldon shakes his head and continues to drink his tea.

"I don't know what to do, you could admit the ruse?" pause "I know he'll be angry, no need to yell at me." A huff "You're the one who said your agreement was nothing, that was all you! Did you expect that to end up with him whisking you away into the sunset?" Sheldon lets his fingers meet each other under his chin.

He had information, now it was time to process.

"I think I may have given up on Amy too prematurely." He says as Leonard walks in, he can see the relief on the other.

"Oh good, what changed your mind?"

"Amy has always tried to get me to expose my passionate side and I feel she is subconsciously doing that now."

"Oh?" Leonard sits next to him "so what are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet."

…

The first thing he does is locate Danny's phone number.

The second thing he does is get Danny on his side.

Third, well, it's still in process.

…

Amy puts her head in her hands at her desk.

"We messed up Danny." Danny looks away rubbing the back of his neck.

"You never know with people, some things work and others don't."

"Danny." They both jump at the sound of Sheldon's voice.

"Mr. Cooper."

"Dr. Cooper to you." He growls and Amy feels her ovaries get ready to clamp on to him. "Get away from her." She feels Danny wrap and arm around her shoulders and looks up at him.

"I don't think the lady minds."

"Her boyfriend does." The arm is gone and Amy can breathe again. "So I suggest you get out."

"What are you going to do about it?" Danny stands and walks up to Sheldon. Amy bites her lip. Sheldon's taller but the other has more mass by far. "You really don't want to find out." Amy watches Danny shake his head and leave closing the door behind him.

"Now, Amy," the condescending tone was turned to her. "I must admit this was quite the clever rouse." Amy sits up, eyes wide. "It clearly was Penny's idea, but I wonder how many of you knew." He walks closer to her and she backs up into her desk. "I didn't react as expected now did I? Was I supposed to change who I was, suddenly become romantic or beat on my chest?" She looks up at him and wonders if she needs and inhaler.

"What was worth all this trouble?" She debated answering before opening her mouth. "Oh, I see." He pulls his head back slightly, lips pursing. "Is that what this is all about?" She can't answer being that she doesn't know what it is. "You clearly are a vixen Amy Farrah Fowler," his hand comes up to grab her jaw and she swears her heart stops. "All of this was just an unnecessary prank." He moves closer but doesn't kiss her, she fears he ever will. "I suppose I understand why you fell for Penny's tactics, and why it was hard to keep yourself from wanting more from me."

This time he does kiss her and its everything she ever imagined it to be, except there is only one, and it ends way too soon.

"Next time you want to keep something from me," he turns away and walks out the door, "try harder." He closes it and walks away, his heart still wildly thumping in his chest. Danny gives him a thumbs up and hands him the glass of water he requested earlier. Amy won this round, because he did kiss her and he did fall for the ruse for a while. She should beware his payback, because Sheldon Lee Cooper was a prankster at heart and she just started a war.


End file.
